Explosive Whirlwind
by kazenagi
Summary: Naruto is transformed from a defenseless victim to one of the most powerful ninja with the help of an E ranked jutsu. Dark, Powerful, Naruto and Sakura. POLL: SAkura live or die?
1. Prologue

Uzumaki Naruto was an unfortunate soul who happened to be born during the Kyuubi Attack. Naruto is now watched over by Sakura's dad, an ex-nin and a store owner. With the help of a mere E-ranked jutsu and one tragic accident, Uzumaki Naruto goes from defenseless victim to one of the most powerful ninja in history. This unlucky turn of events turns out to be the big, fat, ugly snowball that started an avalanche of pain, death, and even slavery. Dark!Powerful!Naruto and Dark!Powerful!Sakura. I'm not a big fan of Sakura, but I will be after what I do to her…. with Naruto's bloodline. Heh heh

The Sandaime was lucky if he could find a reliable nanny, so most of the time he merely sent provisions and money, along with ANBU to watch over him from afar. Now he had finally found the perfect candidate: the head of the weak, small near civilian clan, the Haruno clan. This was perfect, because as a shinobi, even if he was just an ex-nin, he would understand that Naruto was not the demon, and hopefully civilians would warm up to him as a head of a civilian clan would have taken him under his wing. The Haruno clan was mostly a civilian clan who produced very weak, below average ninja. The head was the exception, who had freakish strength and was an excellent taijutsu user. He was one of Maito Gai's rookie teammates, and had a very unique taijutsu style, which was VERY well suited for killing. The Sandaime wondered why he would quit with his talents. He insists he got bored, but many are skeptical; one does not grow bored in the shinobi lifestyle. But enough about that, thought the Sandaime. He is trustworthy; He will watch over Naruto and Naruto will 'work' for him, while he teaches Naruto everything he knows...

The next day, The Sandaime spoke to Naruto about what he would do now to stop the beatings and to learn more shinobi arts.

"So, so I'll go with Haruno-san and then…. Uh, what happens again?"

"He will teach you how to defend yourself and everything he knows about being a first-rate shinobi."

"AWESOME! I'll become the best and then all the villagers will see that I am someone to respect! I can't wait, old man! WHERE IS HEEEE…."

Haruno Sakumo watched Naruto's antics amusedly, until he decided to reveal himself.

"Heeeey, you must be Naruto. I am the GREAT! MIGHTY! HARUNO SAKUMO!!" Ok, so being Gai's teammate had left a mark. Naruto just stared.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No…. but the entrance was _really_ lame. No whirlwind, fire, lightning, not even a lousy poof of smoke! Frankly, I'm not impressed," Naruto deadpanned.

Sakumo sighed.

"It's not the flashy jutsu that makes a shinobi powerful. In fact, the appearance of flashy jutsu usually indicates a wannabe shinobi or kunoichi trying to impress someone. The basics work just fine at times. After all, you didn't sense me all this time when I hid myself in this room, right? I could have very easily killed you. But if I did a shunshin to come in, you would have instantly known someone entered the room. See?"

"Ok, ok, but anyways, no one's gonna kill you here! You could have impressed me, you know. AND, I did sense your sorry behind!"

"Sure, sure, kid. But don't brag and don't claim that you can do something that you can't do. It could kill you one day."

"I'm telling you I did!" protested Naruto. "After all, I can escape ANBU! I'm a master of stealth and sensory skills! For example, there is a weird orange book in your desk old man. I see only men reading-"

"THANK YOU Naruto! We believe you." The Sandaime cut Naruto off a little too late.

"Woah, Hokage-sama! You actually 'read' that stuff?" asked Sakumo with his eyebrow raised.

"NO ONE WILL HEAR OF THIS INCIDENT! UNDERSTAND?!" shouted the Sandaime, a vast, choking killer intent filling the room. Unfazed, Naruto and Sakumo leisurely agreed and left.

"Ok Naruto, you are now officially my apprentice. Your first task is to…" Here, Sakumo paused dramatically, allowing time for Naruto's imagination to run wild.

"Protect someone of importance?! Infiltrate a highly guarded enemy base?! Maybe even-"

"You will make explosive tags for me." Sakumo cut Naruto off cheerfully.

Naruto sighed.

"How do you make them?" He said resignedly and thinking his chances of becoming hokage were near 0 now.

"Simple. You take one hand and spread your fingers like so, then focus chakra and say, Bakuretsufuu, And voila, a perfectly good explosive tag! Let's go meet the family, shall we?"

He dragged Naruto around the house.

"There is my lovely wife. You can call her old woman." Ignoring her playful glare he went on. "There is my daughter, Sakura. She's your age so you can play in your free time!"

Naruto nodded. "I'll go work now then." After working for a few hours and getting the hang of the jutsu, he decided that was enough work for today'

"Lazy ass…"

"Don't think you have the right to insult anyone, Demon."

Naruto twirled around. There were several drunks. They looked strong too. Naruto broke into a run, but unfortunately he never fully explored this part of Konoha and was soon cornered in an alley.

"Right where we want you!" the drunks exclaimed gleefully. They produced broken bottles and pipes from places where Naruto preferred not to think about. As soon as one grabbed him, they threw him to the ground and started stabbing and beating him. Naruto was frustrated. 'I thought I would no longer be attacked! I see that's not the case,' he thought. In his anger, he reached out and grabbed the closest man's arm and shouted," BAKURETSUFUU!" The man snickered.

"Ooh, a tattoo. I'm so-"

His arm blew off, effectively shutting him up.

"ACK! STUPID DEMON!"

"**I AM NOT A DEMON!"** Naruto roared. He reached again, this time for the throat, and killed the man with another Bakuretsufuu.

"H-he's not human! The Kyuubi is taking over!"

"**You say I am the Kyuubi, and yet when I retaliate you say the Kyuubi is taking over. Which implies I am not a demon, but a human. Interesting, don't you think?** **WHICH IS IT?" **Without waiting for an answer, who rushed pass them, applying Bakuretsufuu on the men at… various places. All died very, very painfully.

Naruto stumbled back, panting. "That'll teach…. Them to… pant mess with me." Then he realized that he had killed five men in anger. Naruto stepped back, shuddered, but then he thought to himself, 'they were going to kill me. In this sad world, especially in the life of a shinobi, it's kill or be killed. I should be thankful I learned this now, instead of freezing up later on a life or death mission."

PROLOGUE END!


	2. Changes

Thanks to LonewolfBloodstorm, AYoonit, Kammari and mc2000 for reviewing.

'Thoughts'

"Words"

Naruto shifted from one foot to another. He glanced at the clock nervously and gulped as the hokage entered the room.

"Take a seat, Naruto-kun. Don't worry, you are not in trouble."

Letting out a sigh of relief, he jumped into one of the hokage's comfortable armchairs.

"Naruto, I need to tell you something important. Normally, I would wait until you are either 18 or a chunin, but what with what happened yesterday, I feel it is better to tell you now. Naruto, you have a bloodline from your father. You can put any seal on any surface."

Naruto just stared.

"That's not very impressive, old man. Why couldn't have been some cool doujutsu?"

"Now, now Naruto-kun. I am not finished. Some potentially powerful seals are useless because they cannot be applied to proper surfaces. For example, the seal of 'invincibility' can only be used on wooden objects. This seal makes them unbreakable. Imagine if you could do that to a weapon, or…. Perhaps even on your _own body_. Wouldn't that make being beaten up a whole lot harder?"

Naruto's eyes lit up.

"I see… is that why no one uses Bakuretsufuu directly on people, instead applying it on tags and throwing them with a kunai? Because they can't?"

"That is correct, Naruto-kun."

"I see…. This bloodline makes me unique, and powerful. Heeey…. I could make a lot of money off of selling indestructible goods. Ha ha! But to do that…. I'll have to study seals……"

Naruto excused himself, deep in thought.

A few weeks went by and the beatings ceased. Imagine the villagers shock when, not only was the brat undamaged, but their weapons broke on him and their fists bled from punching him! They left him alone, settling for calling his names and attempting to go after his friends. This made him a darker, more bitter person. He finally cracked after they attacked Sakura.

"If it isn't the demon's friend! I say we kill her and hang her corpse on one of the gates of Konoha!"

Naruto stumbled upon them when they were starting to get out some weapons. She was already badly bruised. Naruto felt a wave after wave of anger. 'I see they won't listen to reason. I see now that nothing I can do will make them respect me or at least leave me alone. But going after my friends and my new family…. **I'll kill them all.**'

"HEY! WATCH OUT! IT'S THE DEMON!"

The villagers stumbled back in fear as wisps of red chakra were generated from his body. His eyes had a tint of red.

"**It is time to pay for your sins."**

With that, Naruto brought out his favorite jutsu, Bakuretsufuu and targeted what made the men male. All of them fell to the ground screaming in pain.

"**Maybe that will teach you to mess with me. Maybe you'll die, maybe you won't. I couldn't care less. BUT,** **if you mess with me or my friends and family, you will have wished you died." **

Naruto picked Sakura up and left the men, who were still writhing in agony.

Three years went by and Naruto was accepted, albeit reluctantly, into the Academy. Naruto stepped into the class. The only ones here were his 'sister, Sakura and her crush Uchiha Sasuke. An instructor stepped in.

"Ah, good morning Uchiha-sama, Haruno-san. And-"

He glared at Naruto, who ignored him.

"If it isn't the _demon_-"

In a flash Naruto was at the chunins throat and applied the seal for Bakuretsufuu. He made the handseal for activating it and stood over the chunin, who fell over in surprise and shock.

"I thought chunin would be smarter than that. After all, the _villagers _their leasson, shouldn't the 'elite' shinobi of Konaha get a clue? This seal is permanent until I will it to go away. Treat me with anything but the utmost respect, and you will pay dearly."

The chunin nodded.

"H-hai, Uzumaki…. Sama."

Naruto nodded and took the seat to the right of the Uchiha while Sakura took the seat to the left of him. Naruto ignored Sasuke's probing stare.

"What was that jutsu? What does it do?" Sasuke demanded.

"It was the jutsu used to make explosive tags. If I make a simple seal, I could blow up his throat, ending his life."

"Teach me."

"Sorry, Uchiha-_san_, but you couldn't do it. You would only be able to do that on paper, or risk an explosion destroying your arm and hand along with the enemy. Maybe you entire body if you put enough chakra into it. Nice suicide jutsu I suppose, but there are better ones. My bloodline allows me to put any seal on any surface, so I can safely do it."

Naruto then noticed that the class was almost full, and many were staring at him. He also noticed the second instructor getting ready to shout at him, but the first one silenced him in a hurry. He smirked. And then he frowned. Most likely, he already knew everything that they would teach over the three years, and so would Sakura. He sighed and brought out a piece cardboard with a complex seal on it. Sakura noticed and rather forcefully swapped places with Sasuke. She had changed from the attack and was more serious about being a kunoichi than she might have been.

"Uzumaki… sama" added the instructor.

"What are you doing?"

"Playing something I call a board game. It has more of a ring that 'cardboard game' doesn't it? Anyway, I already know what's up on the agenda, along with Sakura. We' might as well be entertained, right? Right." Said Naruto said absentmindedly while the holograms popped up.

"This took me months to make. The seal is a nin-genjutsu hybrid, creating these weird images because of the genjutsu part of the seal, which we can touch because of the ninjutsu aspect of it. Brilliant, no?" He said as he sent some Jonin level Iwa-nin to hide in some cliffs.

"Um… is there 3 player mode?" asked Sasuke with a faint blush. Naruto rose an eyebrow and nodded.

"I'll reset it to 3 player mode right now. Here are the rules. First, you choose a 'home nation.' We roll a pair of dice to see who chooses first. The nations not chosen will be controlled by the seal, and you can conquer or trade with them, just like you can conquer or trade with other players. You can also make allies. You train ninja and purchases jutsu scrolls and use them on ninja to give them skills. You can teach them all basic skills or focus on specific people and make them 'legendary,' like the sannin. Some nations have certain bonuses and minuses. For example, Iwa would have defense bonus from the terrain. It's tricky to invade Iwa because it is a perfect setting for their jutsu. A minus of Iwa is that the earth is not well suited to grow food in most areas, with the exception of some native fruits and vegetables. And finally, some nations have starting bloodlines. Konoha, for example, has the Byakugan and the Sharingan. If you have enough money or power, you can try to kidnap someone of a bloodline or even make a new one by making a contract with a demon. After all, that's where bloodlines originated."

"Really? Even the Sharingan?

"Yes, the Sharingan was made formed from a powerful demon, the eight tailed demon itself. A mighty snake with eight heads and eight tails, who was as long as several mountains. It's source of power is the Kusanagi, who is currently owned by a filthy traitor."

Sasuke was silent. "If I could obtain the Kusanagi… then I would be like the eight tailed demon, and then I could surely kill my brother…'

"This is troublesome, but let me play too.'

"Fine, I hope you heard the rules…."

The instructors glared.

"If you fail the test, it is only your fault!"

The four ignored him. Sasuke was Konoha (of course), Naruto was Iwa (the Stone), Sakura was Kumo (the Cloud) and Shikamaru was, strangely Rain.

Not even a great nation. I'm gonna conquer you first…" muttered Sasuke.

"Troublesome…"

At the end of class, Naruto was still playing against Shikamaru. Sasuke had died first, then Sakura. They were watching intently.

"Class has ended. GET OUT!"

They sighed and left, Naruto first saving the game.

"That… Is a great game."

"Thanks. I first made it to simulate the actions of other nations based on our on actions. You can start with certain settings, making it a scenario. If you set it to real life, you can simulate conquering the real world. It's a useful tool for deciding a course of action, by doing something you might want to do on the board and seeing how other nations would react."

"Genius," drawled Shikamaru. "But I think its better when you just play the game."

Naruto gave a hollow laugh.

"Lets keep playing then."

"You could make a lot of money. You could sell the huge map. But you could also sell certain characters, like the sannin, the kages, Kakashi and real life people with special moves and skils."

"Not a bad idea. I think I will."

Later, Naruto would make a lot of money selling his game. He expanded into selling scenario task upgrades and selling 'people seals,' allowing gamers to use real people or customize a ninja.

The months dragged by, and most of the class studied ahead so they could play during class, The instructors couldn't do anything because they all got high scores on their tests, even higher than usual. So instead, they played too. Pretty soon, the instructors organized tournaments and competitions with prizes.

After two more years, the genin exams finally rolled around. Needless to say, Naruto passed, along with most of the class (the important people).

"Come tomorrow for team assignments!" said Iruka cheerfully.

"I can't believe thay would make us come again JUST for team assignments…" said a random student.

"Yeah, they should do it all today. The instructors probably won't keep us long so it will be a waste of time!"

"They need to analyze each person's abilities and group them with someone they'll work well with, so of course they can't do it today. Plus, the instructor could use the time to test their team and get to know them better." said Sakura scornfully.

"These people need to use their heads…" muttered Naruto and Shikamaru.

The next day…

"And team 7 is Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke.."

The three shared a smirk. This was perfect. Of course, three students who were so powerful couldn't regularly be together. Naruto had rigged it by threatening the chunin in charge of making balanced teams. Sasuke was just glad he had strong teammates. He was also glad that while Sakura liked him, she wasn't a fanatic, _and_ she was a strong kunoichi to boot.

"Our instructor is Kakashi… let's meet back in 3 hours."

"Right."

"Ok."

The three left minutes before Kakashi came. He heard this team had the potential to be the strongest since the sannin and decided to come early. He waited. And waited. And waited. After three hours passed, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke came back.

"And just where were you three?!" he asked, his visible eye twitching"

"We heard you are always late so we left for three hours."

"My first impression of you guys…. Is that I hate you. Meet me at the roof top."

The three shunshined a after Kakashi and he was shocked. So, they practice out of school. Ok, then.

"Lets get to know each other. Say your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, interests, dreams."

"Go first sensei. Show us how it's done."

"My name you know. The other things… well, you don't need to know."

The three shared a look. He was annoying.\

"First you… pinky."

"My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes are training and Sasuke. My dislikes are annoying wannabe kunoichi. My hobby is developing the taijutsu style my father created.

My interests are the same as my hobby. My dream is to become powerful."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. My likes are Sakura, Naruto and Naruto's board game. My dislikes are arrogant assholes (needless to say, he's quite different from canon). My hobbies are training with Naruto and Sakura. My dream is to revive my clan, and if I can, kill my brother."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like money. And killing unsuspecting villagers who deserve it. I also like ramen. I dislike villagers. My hobby is creating new seals. My dream is to be a seal master who surpasses all those before me."

"Right-o. Meet me tomorrow at training ground 7 for your test. It has a 66 chance of failure. And don't eat; you'll just throw up."

He expected them to question them, but they just left. Then he remembered they would've known because of Sakura's dad, who also had the same name as his dad.

'Sakura… I have finally made a seal perfect for you. It should increase your strength, speed and skill substantially."

"Ok, then. Lay it on me."

Naruto made a handseal and pressed his palm against her forehead. In a flash of light, there was a glowing seal in the shape of a strange helmet with an axe behind it. It faded away.

"Try activating it."

Sakura closed her eyes in concentration. Her hair grew longer and seemed… wilder. When she opened here eyes they were no longer green. They were a blood red.

"Where the hell am I?" she muttered and looked around.

"Aughh!" she screamed in pain. Smoke rose from her arms, leaving an axe tattoo on each arm. Then there were two puffs of smoke, and two giant axes were in her arms. She laughed insanely.

"What power… I feel INVINCIBLE!"

Giving another insane chuckle, she threw them at Naruto, who easily sidestepped. Two more appeared in her hands and she threw that as well.

"Looks like your seal brings her inner self out."

"What?"

"Harunos have inner selves. I could bring mine out naturally, which is why everyone thought I was so strong. My inner self developed my fighting style, Berserker, because essentially that is what inner Harunos are. Berserkers."

"I see…."

"STOP IGNORING-"

Sakumo vanished and reappeared behind Sakura, delivering a well placed blow knocking her out.

"I'll place a Haruno seal on her. She will be able to control the bloodlust. You'll have to leave now…"

"Of course."

Haha…. Just how strong has Sakura become with this new power? How will Kakashi's ass be handed to him by these extremely strong genin? Of course I haven't been focusing on Sasuke very much. The changes in character so far are:

Naruto: Is dark and powerful, no surprise there.

Sakura: She hasn't been shown as very powerful or dark yet, but hopefully next chapter I can portray her effectively. She also takes being a kunoichi more seriously.

\Sasuke: He's not as power hungry, although that might change…


	3. Mysterious workings of Naruto

Thanks to those people who reviewed chapter 2.

Once again, Kakashi was right on time, even a little early. He had already gone through his daily morning exercises. He waited a bit more, and then went through his exercises again. After about 20 more run-throughs and 2 hours, he was getting seriously annoyed. He felt his team had turned things around on him.

"Yo, Kakashi-sensei," greeted Naruto, sinking his teeth into a giant submarine sandwich.

"Hello, Kakashi-sensei," said Sakura, biting a huge chunk of ham right off the bone.

"Hn," mumbled Sasuke, scarfing down a rice ball.

"Why… are… you guys late?" Kakashi asked, his eye twitching.

"About that… mmm, this sandwich is good…. Uh well, we got up late… then we had to go around this black cat, see…"

Kakashi sighed. These genin knew him well…. Infuriatingly well.

"Well, since you're all late, you will have less time. Don't start until I say go." Kakashi didn't tell them to come with intent to kill because he thought they would anyway. He stared at them. They just stood there eating. 'Oh right,' he thought. 'I have to say go… I'm gonna look dumb now…

"GO!"

In the blink of an eye, Naruto and Sasuke hid, Naruto running away to set up a power area seal. However Sakura just stood there in front of Kakashi, not bothering to run or hide.

"Sakura… I though you were smarter than that."

"Sorry, Cockashi… I don't feel like running or hiding…"

Kakashi stared, not believing this was Sakura. Her voice was a little… creepier, and her hair was longer, spikier and redder. With a poof, she had an axe in her right hand. She balanced it on her shoulder.

"Hope you're ready, _sensei_."

In a blur, she threw her axe. Kakashi jumped to the side and bumped into something soft.

"Watch where you're going, aren't you a jonin?"

Kakashi's eyes widened in disbelief. There was Sakura standing with two axes in her hands. He barely dodged the double swing. The impact on the ground left a crater. 'They're not even blunt weapons… scary.'

"What's wrong Kakashi? Why aren't you fighting back?"

Kakashi twirled around and kicked her away. Sakura grunted and flipped over to regain her balance. She summoned a few more axes and threw them his way.

"You can't win with that alone," Kakashi muttered and spat a fireball at her. After gracefully dodging the fireball, she summoned another axe.

"Berserker Hijutsu: Cleaving Blow!"

A long, ugly gash appeared on the ground after swinging the glowing axe and cut the bells off. 'What a precise technique,' thought Kakashi. He dived for the bells.

"Area seal: Zero Movement Barrier."

Kakashi froze in mid-air. Sakura also seemed to be frozen.

"What a great seal, isn't it, Kakashi-sensei? It takes a long time, but a seal master such as I can do the 6 hour operation in… approximately 45 minutes. No one can move, unless I have physical contact with them. Observe." With that, he tapped Sakura, who cracked her knuckles and moved over to Kakashi. He gulped.

"Of course, it's not very practical for killing, because and no one can be killed in it. But it's useful for retrieving heavily guarded items, escaping and so forth…"

Sakura seemed put out that she couldn't kill in this barrier.

"Feh… what a useless seal. Oh well, we have the bells. So, we pass right?"

"No."

"No?!?! Look, Naruto might have said you can't die in here, but-"

"You actually think you could have beat me all out?" asked Kakashi amusedly. "I didn't use any of my trump cards or my more powerful jutsu. Anyways, even though you did have teamwork… I guess… you did not include Sasuke,"

"He was in the way… I tied him up back there."

"Would you do that on a real mission to a team mate?"

"Sure, if they would only risk their lives for nothing and only get in the way. But _of course_ I would make sure they are perfectly safe." Naruto added, with a touch of sarcasm.

"Hmm… I guess you pass. Since you're all talented and could learn to work with each other… plus, some other jonin could nab you and someday boast he taught ninja that rival the Sannin." Said Kakashi, missing the sarcasm.

"Nice to see you're doing this for us instead of bragging rights." Naruto said dryly.

"This was too easy! YATTA!" laughed Sakura. She seemed to lose the Berserker status. Then Sasuke stumbled into the clearing.

"Dammit, you ruined my clothes! Uzumaki, you owe me some specially tailored shirts and pants made from-"

"Hmm? You say something, Sasuke? Besides, what kind of self respecting shinobi (especially an overly self respecting shinobi like you) would get caught by that simple trap?"

Kakashi rubbed his forehead. He was already getting a headache. Maybe he did the wrong thing? 'It'll be aaaaall worth it in the end…'

"Today we find out each of your elemental affinities. Take a paper each… and channel chakra through it."

Sakura's paper stayed the same, Sasuke's paper crumpled and Naruto's also was unaffected.

"Hmm. You three are very strange. The Uchiha were known for their fire jutsu and their fire affinities, yet Sasuke doesn't have that. And you two don't have any-"

Just then Sakura's paper crumbled into ashes and the ashes started burning.

"Okaaay, it seems that Sakura's 'Berserker' form is EXTREMELY affective with fire and earth elements, seeing as the paper turned into ash instead of dirt and the ashes actually burned… We've got some serious training to do."

A couple of months and a LOT of D ranked missions later…

"Could the shinobi life be ANY more BORING?!"

"Now, now, Sakura, we have to work our way up."

"YO! OLD MAN! CAN WE HAVE A C RANKED MISSION AT LEAST??"

Kakashi sighed. This would be troublesome. Surprisingly, the old man- er, the hokage chuckled and nodded,

"As a matter of fact, I do believe we have one C ranked mission of rather high urgency. You are the only ones capable of doing such a mission at the moment, as the more advanced teams are out and no other genin team is quite as good as you. Come in, Mr. Tazuna."

An old drunk stumbled in.

"EH?? My good money hired got me a bunch of brats?! A lot of hopes are riding on me, my life is worth WAY more than that!"

He reached up to point at them to emphasize his annoyance, but found he couldn't move.

"With one seal I could totally obliterate you," Said Naruto. "Do not underestimate me or my team mates. We are the so called 'cream' of the crop, and we can kill any bandit who is unfortunate enough to get in our way. Although…" here his eyes flashed. "It is not only bandits we will encounter, is it, Tazuna_-san?_"

The Sandaime raised an eyebrow.

"Explain yourself… before we throw you in prison for trying to swindle a Great Nation."

"I'm very sorry! B-b-but the country of Wave is in a state of poverty! We can't afford to not build this bridge! It would mean the end of Wave!"

The Sandaime mused it over.

"Very well… However, when the bridge is finished and when you are financially stable, we will require a payment equivalent to an A ranked mission."

"Thank you! But… how did you know I was lying?"

"One of my seals allows me to sense the rate of which a heart beats. Yours was beating abnormally fast for someone who must have been sitting around all day. When I said we can handle any _bandits_ your heart sped up."

"I see… I'll make it a point not to lie any more."

"Alright, meet me at the East Gate in 30 minutes. Pack for a 3 week trip.

With a hop, each team 7 ninja went out of sight.

"Alright, everyone here? Let's go."

While they were walking they approached a puddle. Naruto took note and nodded slightly, notifying Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke nodded. As they passed it, Sasuke dropped on one knee and pressed his palm on the solid water,

"Lightning release: Static waves."

The pair writhed out of the pool, twitching uncontrollably.

"Lightning release: Lightning strike."

He shot out with one hand and punched one of the brothers over the heart, electrocuting him. That brother died after a few seconds.

"What did you do to my brother?!"

"Only what you would have done to us. There is no need for two to be interrogated, and it will only make it easier for you to escape," murmured Sasuke.

'So this is the shinobi life. To mercilessly kill others if they might impede with your goals,' thought Tazuna. 'It is too much for children.'

"Now tell us EVERYTHING you know about Gatou and his plans for the Wave. Hold nothing back, and remember, I can tell when you lie," said Naruto.

After spilling the beans for about ten minutes, Team 7 was satisfied, including Kakashi.

"Alright, Sakura… you know what to do."

Sakura nodded and summoned an axe.

"H-hey-"

"Berserker Hijutsu: Cleaving Blow."

The tree the demon brother was tied to was cut in half lengthwise. The brother was cut in half along with it, his body falling apart.

"Let's move on. We wasted too much time on these pitiful 'Demon' brothers.

After a few more hours of walking, they got into the prepared boat. As they were riding the boat, they saw one of Gatou's many ships in the distance.

"Let's give them a little gift. Lightning release: Lighting Arc!"

A might bolt of lightning traveled along the surface of the water. When it reached the boat, it left the boat a huge hole and lit it aflame. There was no way they could save the ship.

"Please refrain from doing that again, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked over at him curiously.

"I have… plans for Gatou. Any expense for him is an expense for ME."

Sasuke just nodded, and laid back across the boat and fell asleep. A half hour or so later they got out and continues walking.

Sakura formed a hand seal and stomped, raising an earth spike in the bushes. They walked over to the spike and found an impaled hare. Sakura carelessly slipped it off and stored it for food later.

"It should not be that color…"

"GET DOWN!"

Kakashi rose and raised his headband, revealing a strange Sharingan. Sasuke rose and activated a low level of the Sharingan. Sakura went Berserker and summoned a few axes. Naruto sat down, crossed his legs and began drawing something in the dirt.

"What an odd team. I am honored though. Sharingan users bringing out their most feared weapon already…"

"Don't be honored. The Uchiha were weak and foolish, only seen as a powerful foe because of a demon's gift. Without it, Uchiha clansmen rarely ever went up to even Chunin level. They have no hesitation bringing it out for even the weakest of foes because they are unsure of their own ability," Sasuke said. "I understand now why my brother did what he did…"

Zabuza grunted. He jumped and while in mid-air performed a long string of hand seals.

'Sorry, but the old man needs to go. WATER RELEASE: ASTOUNDING CURRENT! WATER RELEASE: TSUNAMI WAVE!"

The first jutsu created a great deal more water, originating from his mouth. The second gathered it all and brought it crashing towards Team 7 and Tazuna. Kakashi swore inwardly. Would he use the special technique unique only to the Pinwheel Sharingan, the one of the kind Sharingan only he possessed? Fortunately, Sakura managed to create a wedge shaped wall and diverted the water, but it cost a lot of chakra to maintain. She fell to the floor panting.

"Impossible! No mere genin should be able to block that! It is one of my most powerful techniques!"

"Enough playing, Momochi Zabuza! We see your future! We see DEATH!" shouted Sasuke and Kakashi at the same time.

"CHIDORI!!!"

Sasuke and Kakashi ran side by side, Sasuke on the right and using his left hand, while Kakashi was on the let and was using his right hand. Their Chidori's were side by side.

"Combo technique: One Thousand Birds' Furious Cry!"

They pushed their Chidori's towards him at the same time. At the same time, Naruto activated the zero movement barrier.

"Luckily I have practice with this seal. Activated it in the nick of time. Now."

Naruto went up to Zabuza and whispered in his ear for a long period of time. Zabuza's eyes kept changing emotion from surprise, to disbelief, to surprise again and finally amusement. Naruto then tapped him. Zabuza fell to the floor.

"Alright, brat. Next time we meet…"

Zabuza jumped off. Naruto released the barrier.

"Ok, what's the deal, Naruto?" asked Sasuke and Kakashi at the same time.

"You'll see soon enough…"

CHAPTER END!

Heh heh heh… What does Naruto have in mind? Why spare Zabuza and tell the others not to damage Gatou's property? If anyone guess correctly… uh… I'll do something good. Yeah.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto sat at the table deep in thought. The others were almost done eating, but Kakashi and Naruto had finished a while back.

"Why do you try so hard? Gatou is invincible. You won't beat him. You'll only die."

Naruto narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"No one can kill me… I'll prove you wrong. Not only will I stop Gatou from destroying weaklings like you, I will make him submit to my superiority."

Inari sneered and ran upstairs. Naruto stood up and said he was going out for a walk. Kakashi sighed and turned back to his book.

After Naruto had walked about a mile away, he sat down.

"This is perfect…"

Naruto's brow creased in concentration and he put his hands on the ground. Seals began to spread out from his hands. Lightning crackled from the seal, and one could feel the power emanating from the giant seal. Naruto then fell over from using a lot of chakra. He wobbled back to his feet and put his hands on the giant seal, on the circle that was the base of the seal. The seal shrunk and traveled up his arm. He then walked back to the house.

After five days, the entire team went to the bridge. This day would be the day when the bridge would be finished, which would be the last time Gatou could strike, so they would all need to be on guard. Naruto left a seal at Tazuna' house to protect Inari and Tsunami in case Gatou sent people after them. The seal could detect malicious intent… then destroy it.

"Ah, Kakashi… We meet again."

Zabuza grinned, although no one could really tell under his bandages. Naruto gave a discreet signal. Zabuza nodded imperceptibly.

"Water Release: Devouring whirlpool!"

The water underneath swirled dangerously rapidly, and rose up. When the water cleared, Zabuza appeared to be drained, Kakashi was panting and so were the other guys in the fight.

"You ninja are so foolish. I see you have already weakened each other, and now I can kill you and obtain my goals at a small fraction of the price!"

Then everyone straightened up, and Gatou gasped in shock. Naruto Shunshined into the midst of the bandits and slammed his hands on the ground., The seal spread out, the lightning crackling everywhere incinerating the bandits with ease. Gatou took a step back in fear and fell to his knees. Naruto blurred forward and pressed his palm on Gatou's forehead. It looked more as if Naruto was blessing him than about to kill him.

"Bakuretsufuu!"

Gatou nearly wet himself as he saw something strange happening on his head.

"Gatou… if you do not cooperate with me, I can blow your mind… quite literally." Naruto chuckled. "Gatou, you will leave the land of Wave alone. You will continue to make a fortune, but you will give me all the money I so desire."

Gatou actually flinched, as if in pain at the thought of giving someone money.

"Remember, if you do anything that displeases me, I will destroy you."

Gatou nodded furiously, and Naruto picked him up and threw him at his luxury cruiser. Naruto turned around.

"Zabuza, Demon of the Mist. Will you pledge allegiance to me, or will you die by my hand?"

Zabuza smirked. This kid was needlessly dramatic.

"Gee, not exactly a hard choice… I will follow you, and so will my apprentice."

Naruto gave a small smile. Tomorrow, they stood at the gates. They were about to leave, but another voice stopped them.

"Naruto! Thank you! You showed me… there is always hope."

Naruto gave no signal that he heard Inari, but Inari knew he knew.

"Come back some time!"

Naruto's head was turned away, but he was in slight shock. Someone actually wanted to see him again?

Back at Konoha, Team 7 was standing before the Sandaime.

"Ok… let's go over this one more time. Naruto has two jonin level ninja under his command. One is a legendary swordsman and the other is the sole heir to a powerful bloodline that controls water and ice. The three genin of team 7 handled themselves like elite ninja and were alert, not to mention they saved the Wave…"

The Sandaime turned his back to them. And he whirled around.

"The three genin of Team 7 are hereby promoted to Chunin."

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura smirked. Kakashi widened his eyes. All three genin field promoted, which was rare in itself, on their first major mission? Unheard of.

"As you all are chunin, you can stay in the same team."

Naruto grinned. This was the perfect team to be in.

"However, you will still attend the Chunin exams, only as proctors instead of participants."

The three groaned.

"Team 64, you're out!" Sakura said cheerfully throwing an axe onto the poor kid's paper. Ibiki raised an eyebrow. She had already caught 6 teams in the first 15 minutes. Naruto was sleeping with his eyes open. Sasuke had also caught a large number of teams, because his Sharingan picked up on use of chakra. The others had been shocked and amazed that Team 7 were already chunin. After the written test, Team 7 was free to leave.

A little over a month, Team 7 gathered in the stadium to watch their friends.

"First match: Temari against Neji."

"This match should be interesting." Sasuke said, although his bored gaze suggested otherwise.

"So what have you guys been up to this past month?" Sakura asked.

"Kakashi trained me, teaching me the Raikiri and various other lightning jutsu."

"I have been training with a Sannin. I've picked up a few tricks."

Sakura and Sasuke rolled their eyes. Only Naruto would call a Sannin's teachings 'tricks.' In the stadium, Neji turned the tables by managing to get close to Temari and knocked her out quickly. Genma called out Gaara and Shikamaru. Just then, loud explosions were heard all around Konoha.

"KONOHA IS UNDER ATTACK BY THE SOUND AND SAND!"

Everyone burst into action. Naruto saw the Kazekage lead the Sandaime onto the roof and they were surrounded by a purple barrier. Naruto Shunshined there and saw Jiraiya already there. Jiraiya nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"I need to go… the snake summons must be stooped. But Tsunade here will help you."

Naruto nodded and Jiraiya left. He turned around and squatted near the fat orange haired shinobi.

"Wow… look at you! I wish I could gouge my eyes out, you monstrously ugly fat piece of trash. Just Orochimaru's type… fat and ugly."

Jiroubo twitched and swung a fist at Naruto. This dropped on wall, and Tsunade and three ANBU jumped in. Jiroubo quickly started holding the barrier again.

"Bye… Fatso."

Naruto winked and jumped away. Kakashi intercepted him and told him to go after Gaara with Sakura and Sasuke. The three sprinted with all the speed they could muster towards the direction in which Gaara had been taken. They easily caught up with them. Kankuro threw Gaara at Temari and told her to keep going. Then Shino showed up and told Team 7 to keep going. Team 7 once again caught up to Temari and Gaara, But, by now, Gaara was insane enough to try and fight Team 7.

"YOU! YOU THREE ARE POWERFUL! I CAN SENSE IT! FIGHT ME!"

Sasuke sneered and shot Lightning Release: Lightning Stream at him. The beam of lightning smashed into Gaara, His shield reducing under the might of Sasuke's jutsu. Gaara got knocked back and when the smoke cleared, he was half demon and half human. Sakura grinned. This was more like it. She summoned an axe and dashed at Gaara. He snarled and shot out an arm.

"Berserker Hijutsu: Cleaving Swarm!"

The axe multiplied and flew around Gaara and all at once closed in. A wall of sand came up and blocked all of them.

"Berserker Hijutsu: Cleaving Blow!"

A giant gash appeared on Gaara and he howled in pain. He sent out his arm again and knocked Sakura into a tree, rendering her immobile.

"YOU WILL DIE! FORCED SLEEP ILLUSION!"

Gaara fell asleep and the sand demon crept out. Naruto sighed and jumped. He landed on Gaara and slapped a seal over Gaara's seal. All the sand disappeared and Gaara looked quite helpless.

"How pathetic. Absolutely useless without your demon. And no Jinchuriki can stand up to me, the container to the mightiest demon of them all, the nine tailed demon fox."

Gaara's eyes widened.

"I will allow you to live so that you can become strong. I am not being merciful. For when you become strong we will meet again… and I will kill you."

Naruto got up and beckoned to his teammates. They all left.

A couple days after the invasion (despite its complete failure, its still considered a invasion) the repairs were in full steam. The Hokage survived, but he retired and Tsunade was pronounced the Godaime Hokage. At night, when Sasuke was walking back to his apartment, he was surrounded by 4 shinobi. They offered him power and skill, enough to kill his brother. Sasuke was beyond such fallacies, but he probably couldn't take them all on so he said he would think about it.

Tomorrow he told Naruto about it. Naruto's eyes gleamed and told Sasuke to definitely take the offer. Sasuke was confused but Naruto told him his plan. Sasuke widened his eyes at Naruto's genius plan.

The nest day, a chunin burst into the Hokage's office.

"HOKAGE-SAMA! UCHIHA SASUKE HAS LEFT THE VILLAGE!"

END

Well, I have realized what I will do with Naruto and Sasuke now. Not too sure about Sakura. After this, which should be short, will come the Akatsuki. Hopefully by then, this story will be all original.


	5. Chapter 5

When Tsunade heard that Sasuke had left, she immediately assembled the best she could and sent them after him, the best being a handful of genin and one lazy chunin. The shinobi were fast, and they caught up to the Sound 4 quickly. There they left Chouji to fight with Jiroubo. After they caught up again, Neji was paired up with Kidomaru, a powerful shinobi who used strange metal and spiders along with six arms to fight. Shikamaru was paired up with Tayuya, and Kiba was with Sakon. Now, Naruto was against Kimimaro, an unbelievably strong bone user.

"Naruto-san… I have heard about your exploits… remarkable. One like you should have been chosen as a vessel, not this pathetic Uchiha."

"I'm flattered. But no one here shall become Orochimaru's next vessel."

"I beg to differ. With all the might of the Kaguya clan, I will destroy you and fulfill Orochimaru-sama's wishes."

With that proclamation, Kimimaro dashed at Naruto at amazing speed. Naruto, caught off guard, would have been killed if not for a blur of green that knocked Kimimaro away. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Lee. I didn't expect to see you here."

"Hello, Naruto-san. It looked like you were in a bit of trouble, so…"

Naruto gave a small chuckle. Lee's comment was most amusing.

"Just in time… thanks Lee."

Then Naruto slid into a very familiar style. Lee stared in shock.

"Is that…"

Naruto only nodded. Kimimaro dashed in again but with much more caution. Naruto knocked away his bone dagger with his palm, and then pushed Kimimaro away. Kimimaro than noticed there were strange markings on his chest were Naruto pushed him away and on his dagger. Naruto made a handseal and Kimimaro threw his dagger away, but the seal on his chest still hurt him. After the smoke cleared, Naruto noted that while he did seem affected, his body had no mark of the explosion.

"Most interesting, Bony-san."

Kimimaro's left eyelid twitched.

"Care to explain?"

"My bloodline allows me to manipulate all bones in my body. I also regenerate skin cells at a high rate. Your measly explosion blew the skin off my chest, but it reformed. It did not even reach my vital organs, as I have a complete shell of ultra dense bone right beneath my skin. I am invincible to your parlor tricks. I also have extremely high endurance and stamina. I can fight for hours. You cannot win."

"For _hours_, huh? _Any _bone? Hmm… I wonder… it sounds to me as if your bloodline may have been designed for… _other_ activities, rather than fighting if you catch my drift."

Kimimaro stared impassively at the smirking Naruto. Just then, Kimimaro was kicked in the head by a screaming Lee.

"HOW UNYOUTHFUL!"

Kimimaro glared. He had forgotten all about the freak. Lee came in with a kick from above, and Kimimaro parried with ease, using another bone dagger he had pulled out while Naruto mocked him. Lee pushed off of the dagger, flipping to his back and spun around with another might kick. However, instead of being pushed off again, sharp bones sprouted and Lee was lucky that he had not gored. Kimimaro Spun around and was about to stab Lee in the face, but Lee lifted his hand in the universal sign for 'stop.' Kimimaro was surprised, and actually stopped.

"I'm very sorry, but I must take my medicine!"

Naruto instantly realized that the bottle was labeled 'sake' instead of 'medicine,' but didn't say anything about it. Only seconds after drinking the 'medicine,' Lee started blushing and screaming nonsense (more nonsensical than usual) and was flailing around. When Kimimaro stepped over and was about to kill Lee, he rolled out of the way. This repeated for several times. Naruto reflected that if this was a manga, he'd be 'sweatdropping' from the comical scene.

"STOP DODGING!"

Kimimaro shouted, frustrated with how difficult this was proving to be. Lee stopped rolling, but his leg shot up and kicked Kimimaro's face when he readied to stab again. Kimimaro couldn't take it anymore.

"THAT'S IT, TRASH!"

Kimimaro started turning brown, and he grew a long, spiky tail, along with deadly spines along his back. He also formed a drill from his right hand.

"THIS IS THE INCARNATION OF POWER, THE CURSE SEAL! ALONG WITH MY DRILL, A WEAPON SO POWERFUL IT COULD CUT DIAMOND, I AM UNSTOPPABLE!"

Naruto sighed. He got all the crazy ones, didn't he? Kimimaro mad a mad dash for Lee. Lee resigned himself to his fate; there was no way he could dodge now. If he did, his arm or leg would be torn to bits, and he'd still die. Luckily for him, giant raccoon appeared and blocked it.

"Cut through diamond, huh? I am not impressed."

There stood Gaara, in all his glory.

"Just in time there, Gaara-san. Can't say it's a pleasant surprise, but I daresay Lee thinks so."

Gaara glanced over and saw Naruto with a smirk on his face.

"Uzumaki-san… unexpected."

"Well, I suppose since you're here to help, I won't kill you today."

Gaara ignored him and sent wave after wave and hand after hand against the bone user. He had been able to escape so far.

"Fall to my ultimate technique; the dance of the seeding fern."

Naruto rose an eyebrow. Maybe his earlier pondering over the true purpose of the Kaguya bloodline wasn't so false after all? Naruto suddenly snapped into action, clapping his hand together and placing his hand on the ground. A seal spread out, and lightning shot up everywhere. Bones grew from the ground, and the area around Naruto was clear. Kimimaro was nowhere in sight. But, just as Naruto observed that, he came out from a bone behind Gaara and Lee and posed to strike. They noticed his shadow, but Lee's block and Gaara's sand was coming up too slowly…

(I wonder what the reaction would be if I stopped here? But I'm not that mean, and this chapter would be way too short.)

"RAIKIRI!"

Blood blossomed from Kimimaro's chest. His eyes widened in shock. He turned his head excruciatingly slowly to look back. There stood Sasuke in his Level 2 curse seal.

"S-s-sasuke-sama… why?"

"I never planned to go to that pedophile Orochimaru."

Naruto made his way up there. He pressed his hand against Kimimaro's head. A seal appeared, but it was not the exploding tag seal. Kimimaro was healing, but it was too slow. Naruto put him into a stasis. Then he sealed Kimimaro into a storage seal on Naruto's right forearm. As they traveled back, Naruto stopped and did the same thing for all the bodies of the former Sound 4. When they got back, most had to go to the hospital, and Shikamaru went to write his mission report. The Hokage was considering in field promotions for all of them. To do so many in the same year was unheard of. This many in a _century_ were unheard of, barring wars. The next day, Naruto cornered Sasuke.

"Sasuke… no doubt the council is thinking a way of blaming me of your 'capture,' spewing up shit like, 'did you see how much he hurt the Uchiha, that damn demon' and such things along that line. They will want to banish me and most likely assign me the S rank so I would be killed quickly. However… I do not plan on staying anyway."

Sasuke stared in disbelief.

"I hate this place, these people. The corruption is also big, bigger than most other villages, even Iwa and Kumo. The Hokage has little to no power, because the majority of the council are agreed in everything they do, the pea-brained retards."

Sasuke was still staring in disbelief.

"I'm just telling you, because I want you to join me. Leave this place."

Sasuke was thinking about going with Naruto anyway, because he didn't care much for Konoha (even less when he heard about how they treated Naruto) and Naruto was one of his best friends. However, what Naruto asked him next made Sasuke's blood run cold.

"But first… you must kill Sakura."

Sasuke's other best friend is Sakura. And now… Naruto wanted him to kill her?!

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Sakura is growing more and more unstable. If we don't kill her now, she will kill us when she snaps in the future. She may be too much for us in an insane Berserker state. And this way, you get a… benefit. The Mangekyou."

It was decided then. In one week, they left. Sakura chased after them to demand why they were leaving her, and Sasuke mercilessly killed her with a Chidori through her heart. His eyes changed then, into the penultimate stage of the Sharingan, the Mangekyou.

Time skip: 6 months later

Sasuke and Naruto were busily running away from their newest pursuers.

"It's been a while since Konoha sent someone. You thought they might have learned by now."

Sasuke just nodded.

"Sasuke... I'm getting bored of running. Besides this is an elite tracking team. Ah, looks like the trackers are a team we are quite familiar with."

Naruto gave a malevolent chuckle. There stood Shino, Kiba and Neji.

"NARUTO! SASUKE! COME BACK WITH US, MAN! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Kiba shouted futilely, at the impassive missing-nin.

"Kiba. Annoying and as loud as ever."

Naruto bit his thumb and ran it down his right forearm. Out popped the Sound 4 and Kimimaro.

"You now face nine A/S ranked missing-nin. Outnumbered and outclassed."

Neji narrowed his eyes. He only saw eight with his powerful eyes.

"How? Why?"

"It is simple. After the 'rescue' of Sasuke, I planed to leave. However, we left a _week _the rescue. During that week, I healed these bodies, along with Tsunade. Then, I destroyed their minds with a seal, the same one used for the Edo Tensei. It is altered so that they only listen to me, of course. As for why… I felt they were strong enough for me."

Kiba blanched and Akamaru whimpered as Sakon and Ukon sneered at him. Last time he had only won because he had help. Hopefully their training would pay off.

Neji found himself against Jiroubo and Kimimaro. He had heard about Kimimaro, and it took four powerful shinobi to kill him. And there was this other guy he didn't know about.

Shino glared at the spiders of Kidomaru and at Tayuya. He heard that these two loved to restrict movement, whether with webs or genjutsu, before finishing them off brutally. He braced himself.

Naruto, Sasuke, and the previously unseen short companion kicked back and relaxed.

"Why does no one notice me until I hack off their limbs? Not even the Hyuuga noticed me!"

"Because you're a shrimp, shortie."

Sasuke smirked at the fuming cloaked figure. While Shino, Kiba and Neji were being beaten easily, they couldn't help but think 'we could be fighting three people each instead of two. There are too many.'

"Shino! Kiba! Retreat!"

Naruto watched them leave.

"You're gonna let em leave like that?"

The tiny guy eyed Naruto.

"Who _are_ you?"

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Come on. We're leaving too. I've finally learned of where some of Orochimaru's greatest specimens are. We should recruit them."

Naruto turned back until and told his slaves to meet him on the next planned destination.

(Somewhere else)

Naruto, Sasuke, the unknown guy, and all of Naruto's slaves were fighting endlessly against horribly mutated creatures. Eventually they made it through to the top tower, where they heard mutterings of killing.

"If it's a boy… I'll kill him. No, if it's a girl, I'll kill her. No…"

The group felt a drop of seat trickle down the back of their heads.

"Screw it, I'll just kill whoever comes in next."

Once more, sweat trickled down the back of their heads. They opened the door a small crack. An orange and brown blur shot out off the door with chains around his arm and a kunai in hand. He laughed in triumph, but froze as he saw Kimimaro.

"K-k-kimimaro?!"

"Juugo?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow in slight interest.

"How do you know Bony-san?"

"When I went on my mad rampages, only he could calm me."

Naruto looked pleased.

"Well then, I suppose you will come with me willingly, as Kimimaro is bound to me now. And you must be more powerful than these others if only Kimimaro could stop you."

"What?"

"Yes, Juugo-san, your friend is now my slave."

Juugo clenched his teeth and with shocking speed made to stab Naruto's heart with his kunai, only to be blocked by Kimimaro.

"Kimimaro, what are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry, but I am not sorrowful under Naruto's rule. He is actually quite fair, although he is rather annoying."

Kimimaro seemed to be referring to his nickname.

"Besides, if he dies, all his slaves blow up and we all die."

Juugo had quieted down.

"Very well, Naruto-san, I will follow you."

"Excellent."

(Somewhere else)

"Suigetsu, you're coming with us."

A puddle rose and formed into a man/boy.

"Ah, who's gonna make me?"

Naruto sighed and summoned his slaves.

"Ten of the strongest A/S ranked missing-nin."

Suigetsu rose his hands in surrender.

"Woah, woah, alright, I'm coming with."

"Excellent."

(Tomorrow)

"Now is the time to strike."

"Why?"

"Konoha will be going now as well, and perhaps our joint effort can get what we want."

(At the hideout)

"Looks as though the Konoha shinobi have not arrived," said Naruto.

"Right. So how do we get inside? Break through?"

"Hardly. That seal is a powerful one. We need to manually break it."

"Can't you just do some cheap parasite-like seal that will drain it of its power?"

"No."

The group 'faceplanted.'

"Well, to break it, we need to destroy 5 seals up to 5 kilometers around here, within a minute. To signal that you are in place, throw a flash bomb into the air. Once the last one is seen, destroy your seal. Go."

The group of eleven spread out. Naruto and the short kid went towards the water, They saw a seal on a rock in the middle of the lake.

"Ooh, dramatic," said the kid.

The walked over to the rock when five huge sharks nearly bit their legs off. They leapt back out of the water. Then Kisame rose out of the water, with his sword unbound and ready to shave.

"Wow, is that the Samehada?" the short kid asked.

"Sure is," replied Kisame.

"That sword is named after a parasite fish that lived off the previous Sanbi, a great, three-headed, three-tailed shark. When the shark rose up from the water every few months, hurricanes and typhoons and whirlpools would be created, and it would eat anything it could. The parasite fish took the things eaten and converted it into chakra, and gave it back. Isn't that ironic, seeing as the sword steal chakra and gives it to his master, who in this case is also a great, stupid fish like the previous Sanbi? Coincidences are so interesting!"

Kisame had looked proud at first, but then grew irritated.

"Shut up, shortie. I'll kill you."

"DON'T CALL ME SHORTIE!" the (short) kid screamed.

"Alright, looks like I hit a sore spot," said Kisame with a smirk on his face.

"Can you hurry up and kill him already?" voiced Naruto, although it was unclear who he was talking to.

"Okay, okay, I'll kill him with my own sword."

"Ha! As if you could beat the second best of the legendary seven swordsmen!"

The kid opened his mouth as if to speak, but a long snake came out, which spat out a sword, turned into a tongue and went back into his mouth. He grabbed the sword. Kisame recognized it and jumped back, and braced himself. No doubt his sword was the best sword made by the best blacksmith, but the sword the kid had was forged by legends.

"Kusanagi. The sword of the eight tailed demon, Yamato no Orochi."

I'm extended it a bit, because I feel like I'm rushing and also someone else does.

I have decided. Sakura is actually not dead yet, although as far as everyone knows, she is. Well, one person knows she's not dead. It will be revealed next chapter! Maybe. Although she's still probably going to die, unless a lot of people tell me not to.

So yeah, poll: Sakura live or Sakura die? Either way, Sasuke still has the Mangekyo.


	6. note

I'm rewriting this

I'm rewriting this. I have not received a singe flame, but looking back on my work, I have realized the story is quite poor because it is very rushed. So, expect a few quality chapters because it is SUMMER. Woo. Look at the new story when I update it. It will be called torrent of destruction.


End file.
